Katekyo Hitman Reborn  Belphegor
by ThePuppetzProphecy
Summary: A scary story with horror, suspense and mystery... Proven to give you nightmares and keep you reading on and on...


My fingers traced the cold letter's indent like Braille on the long forgotten grave stone. I sighed as a dignified tear dusted my cheek with its presence. "Hi Mom." I whispered delicately, my voice quavering slightly with the pain I held back behind my breath. "I'll see you soon, okay?" I laughed lightly, its tune transitioning between the emotions of humor, and madness... I closed my eyes and clenched the rose in my hand tighter, its sharp thorns pricking the flesh of my palm. "Please..." I released the rose and let it fade into evanescence... It landed with a thump. Its crisp eternal petals shattered brutally; resting in shards in the algid snow... I smirked scheming, contemplating only one outcome of my next action. I clenched my fist tight as I stared at my reflection... What was once pure white snow; now lay infected at my feet with my sinful blood... "Wait for me..."

***

My eyes fluttered open, burning light invading my irises as I tried to decrease the blur of my newly found vision. I was in a hospital. I turned my head imperturbably to the left noticing the drum like beat of the constant beeping on my heart monitor, its high pitched squeal ringing disdainfully through my thoughts. I detached myself from the machinery and moved myself to sit up right. I moaned aloud as the suggestive pain reminded me of my injury. Looking down at my stitches, I sighed. The only thought that crossed my mind was, "why did they bring me back."

The Doctor explained to me that I was found in a grave yard, multiple cuts caressed my skin and an arrogant stab wound centered it's self at my abdomen. They attempted to arouse the question of why I may have chosen to commit suicide, unfortunate for them; all questions were left unanswered...

It quickly got dark outside my window and the clock on the wall showed me it had also became quite late. All patients in the hospital lay in their beds, their eyes closed and dreaming. However, I could not sleep. I lay there motionless, staring at the ceiling, wishing for something unconsciously. Suddenly the lights went out in the hallway and all was silent throughout the building... I transitioned my vision to door, a dark shadow of a figure passing the window as I watched in silent curiosity. It didn't stop to think, they just walked on by, slowly and placid. Expeditiously a separate figure slammed against the window of the door and it trembled under the pressure. The body reluctantly glided down the translucent glass leaving behind a bloody debris. A manic voice echoed through the hallway, their words not presumably for anyone in particular. Almost as if whispered to me; I felt breath on my neck. "When the lights go out, people start dying..." I turned abruptly to find myself alone. I steadied my heartbeat and stood to look out of the window, only to my dismay; what I found was unforgiving...

As I peeked through the stained glass I pulled back almost instantly; holding inside me an awakened gasp. I took a breath and looked once more, almost as if to confirm this disgusting reality... My vision targeted its sights on a dark figure. I leant closer to pick up what detail I lacked. The figure bent over another, knives in his hands, dissecting the disembodied corpse at their feet... I clasped a hand to my mouth and held my breath, fear that if I hadn't someone else may have... The figure froze momentarily then continued with the butchered body.

I felt a bead of sweat form at the peak of my hairline and disdainfully run down my forehead, disappearing in my eye brows. I was afraid. I was scared and all I knew was I had to get out; it wasn't safe hear any longer.

I watched as the figure left. After I was certain they were gone, I slowly creaked open the door an inch. As the door glided across the surface of the floor, an object rolled into my sights, pausing at me bare feet. It was a head. The face of the disembodied corpse rolled up to me, almost as if trying to run away. But it was already too late. Their eyes stared at me in pleading horror and beaconed to me, almost warningly. I held my breath and stood over the head with the regrettable feeling that their eyes followed me... Not looking back, I continued to progress through the darkened hospital hallways. My feet patted the ground as I walked; an unfortunate echo they created... In the next room I found I checked before entering cautiously. The patients all lay sleeping peacefully in their segregated beds, all still alive and breathing.

A cringe worthy crack tore my attention away from the patients before me and towards those in the room opposite. The crack was loud and brittle, like a neck being snapped from the shoulders, now hanging loosely on its hinges... They were coming and I had to get out of there. I hurried to the door and prayed as I closed it that no sound would be recognizable. The door shut and I leant up against the wall, fear radiating off of me.

Everything was silent. The only sound my ears could hear was that of my breath and brutal heartbeat. Like metal scraping along cold frozen ice, a clenching sound escaped the room through the rim of the door. Like the sound of a sword being released from its holder, and the horror of eight more dead bodies... I managed a peek and saw a tall, slender swords man, the final body sliding of the arm of his weapon. It dropped to the floor with a thud. He wasn't the only one. Behind him stood another figure, his dark shadow did not allow me much detail.

I took a deep breath and moved once more behind the wall as the swords man stood. Moments later I returned to peek again but instead of two men, there was only one... I cringed as a manic laugh echoed down the hall way. I looked and saw no one. I ran. It was obvious, he had seen me and I was next; soon I would be joining those of the many bodies I passed as I fled. I passed torn limbs and blood trails which led from room to room. I slowed my pace, taking the time to allow more detail to transfer an imprint in my mind as I passed what came to me like a prophecy. A corpse pinned to the wall by knives and a beheaded man without his eyes. Blood poured from his hollow sockets and his severed tongue slid down his neck... I kept running, encouraging myself to run faster. No signs of life could be found. Not a single sign. The pain I felt was unbelievable, like an angered snake it rived within me. I clenched my stomach and continued running. Blood seeped through my stitches and I knew it was either hide or die... I quickly jumped into the next room I saw and locked the door behind me. The door slammed with a loud clang but I passed it off lightly; there was nothing I could do; they most likely saw me enter the room anyway. As I expected there was no one living. That was, if you could call him alive...

There was one man, not quite dead yet... His right arm was severed and his right leg was bent backwards. A large gauge opened through his stomach and his left eye hanging out. The fingers on his left hand were missing and his elbow joint was confusing. Slowly he pulled himself towards me, moaning like a hungry zombie. I let a small scream rip from my throat and ran to the opposite end of the room; buying myself what little time I could. I ducked under the far bed, selfishly hoping his life would end before he was heard. I could see him clawing at the floor; dragging his corpse body towards me. Tears streamed down my bruised cheek, a thin shimmer of where they had glossed my skin. I wanted death to end this quickly. It seemed my prayer was answered, for as I wished, death came to get me... The door opened. I cried silently and held my head to the floor; begging for the fear to take me to hell. Their thick boots echoed through the room. They slowly walked towards the man and stopped at his side abruptly. The poor man's arm reached out for me and I cringed away as his bloody palm stroked the skin on my cheek. The hand fell with a thud and the man gasped his life away... His life was over. The man was dead. The assassin stamped his boots into the patient's neck, his heel splitting through his throat. He pulled out a knife and smirked maliciously. He dropped to the floor and began tarring off the limbs of the mangled body, spreading them freely around the room. No remorse... Leaving the head to roll and pause next to me, he licked the blood of his knife. The eyes of the beheaded man looked at me, staring at me in pleading horror and beaconing to me, almost warningly...

The ripper then stood, he laughed manically with his sinful vocals. He then left; the door swinging gently as he disappeared from my sight. My eyebrow furrowed, had he not seen me? Distracting my current thoughts, I looked at the head and took in his features in more detail. The retina of his eye was ripped and his eye ball was shrunken. His pupils seemed pierced and his messy beard soaked up his blood and gore released from him. A torn intestine hung over his head and a large gaping gap in his fractured skull revealed his brain. Segregated across the floor, the old man before me was not just mealy murdered...he was massacred...

As I stared into his eyes I saw with the faded light in his pupils the reflection of two hands reach towards me. Before I could react, two murderous hands pulled me out from under the hospital bed and back into hell's playroom. Tears screamed from my eyes and pleas poured from my lips. I struggled in the man's arms; trying desperately to free myself, not wanting the same death as each body that lay before me. He shook me violently and I stopped struggling to look at him as his whispered to me. "shhh..." he cooed. His eyes were hidden beneath his long fringe, his mouth ripped with a wicked smile. I tried to pull away again but he wouldn't allow me. As my fear accelerated I attempted to fight back. I tried to push him away but he was too strong and my efforts made little difference. Giving up all hope I resulted to my last resort and began to claw at him. My nails were sharp and after a few attempts I managed to slice the smooth skin on his cheek. I froze as he didn't move an inch; simply allowing the drip of blood to leek from his cut. Under his fringe, I contemplated the emotion in his eyes.

With immeasurable force I found myself crashing into the bed frame of the bed I once lay under. Obviously angered, he struck me hard. With the pressure of my contact, the bed collapsed. It fell abruptly and crushed the head that lay beneath it. The man climbed softly on to the bed with me and I froze in my place as he crawled over me. He stopped and reached out for my face with his scarlet hand. I closed my eyes wanting it to be over and done with quickly and instantaneous. I cringed as he wet finger tips gently replaced my fringe behind my ears. He appeared to look at me curiously then smirk as I watched him with the same curious eyes. "Belphegor, where the bloody hell are you?" the second man called. The man before me stopped as he appeared to be beckoned. He looked at the door then back to me. He leant forwards, his lips connecting with mine and placing there a bloody kiss... He chuckled darkly and jumped off the bed and out of the room. I saw him turn left then moments later walk past again with the other assassin, him trailing behind, taking the advantage to share one last glimpse at me...

I sat there frozen in place, not yet understanding the concept of movement. I eventually crawled towards the window and watched as the silent killers left the battlefield, claiming their victory. All was silent; not a sound, not a whisper, not a cry, just the scorching sound of a heart monitor, its scream pronouncing death... I stood eventually, at first finding it hard to walk. I stumbled out the room and held on to the door frame for support as I did. A lonely eye rolled after me and gently knocked into my foot. I looked down at it, it staring at me in pleading horror and beaconing to me, almost warningly...

I looked down at myself, random cuts placed precariously all over me. Stitches in random places, blood everywhere... I let the blood pour from my abdomen and clung on to my arm instead. I stumbled through the dark hallways of the unknown hospital; trying to find my way out. Each room I passed, none possessing life, all possessing death... I screamed loudly as a body crashed to the floor before me, it bouncing slightly as it connected with the cold floor. I jumped back out of the way as it appeared, it seemed to fall from a poorly closed closet. I silenced my cries and just let the tears fall as I proceeded down the long hallway which only seemed to get darker, and darker, and darker... I passed many more corpses on my way, one with the entire bottom half of their body twisted, and one with random bones sticking out in all directions. Blood, guts, limbs, bones, organs, lives... All was taken and trashed around with no remorse. I clenched my grip around my arm tighter, feeling the warm blood ooze quicker...

I turned my last corner and found myself face to face with the entrance. The doors were clean and locked, not a singly scratch or scuff on them. Yet on the inside the walls were practically falling apart, crumbling as we speak... I picked up a stray bone and with what strength I had, threw it forceful at the glass doors. They shattered and shards showered everywhere. I covered my face and allowed a what few to pierce me. I then continued to stumble out of the building. I stepped over the broken door frame, the shattered window remains digging into my bear feet as I went. I looked back as the building in disgust. Every light was out and I, if I hadn't have known any better, wouldn't have thought twice about it... I sat in the shadows and arrogantly wiped away the sticky blood left on my skin, pulling out the shards that pierced me, wiping my face clean from sweat... I sighed and thought to myself how bad I needed a doctor...

My eyes began to flutter and I knew that either this meant death or sleep, In my situation either option was likely. I looked around and returned to the hospital. As I stepped inside I fell to the floor. I dragged myself to the side and out the way of the winds rage, leaning up against the wall directly next to the door, and closing my eyes. Not knowing if I would wake up the next day, honestly not giving a fuck...


End file.
